


A Proposal

by Pious_Erika



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, a simple question between friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika
Summary: Ruby Asks Jaune A Simple Question.





	A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little question

Salem was defeated years ago. 

The Grimm still kept spawning. 

Across Remanent the Grimm became feral, less focused, more random. 

The need for hunters lessened, but there was still a need. 

Yang and Blake married and had kids decades ago, retired. 

Ren and Nora did the same. 

Weiss took control of the SDC and was to busy managing that.

Jaune and Ruby, now in their late 30's, have been wandering Remanent slaying Grimm together since Salem's defeat and their friend's retirement. 

Best friends, but that is all they were. 

One day after fighting a pack of Beowolfs, they decided to watch the stars and moon, cuddling atop a grassy hill before returning to civilization. 

There, Ruby asked Jaune a simple question. 

"Jaune, want to get married?" Ruby asked in a simple manner. 

"What?" Jaune ask, initially not getting what Ruby said

"Married, like Yang and Blake did, like Ren and Nora" Ruby explained 

Jaune was shocked, but mildly, and rather then freak out, thought about it. 

"Like would it just be what we are doing now? Or would we retire?" Jaune asked 

"Just what we are doing now. Don't feel like retiring from hunting just yet" Ruby said 

"Would we have sex?" Jaune asked polietily

"Maybe, but you know I don't really like sex." Ruby said

"So basically what you want is what we are doing now, but a legal certificate of marriage, some rings and a party?" Jaune asked 

"Maybe a kid down the line. Probably 2, but not yet, still want to do more Grimm hunting" Ruby said

"Kids............." Jaune wondered

"It would be OK if you said no, I won't be offended" Ruby said noticing a shooting star

"You know what, sure, let's get married" Jaune said, voice filled with a calm confidence

"Thank you" Ruby said, kissing Jaune on the cheek before looking once more to the stars 

They got married the next week. A small ceremony, and then returned to their work.

**Author's Note:**

> Moirail Marriage is one of my favorite premises


End file.
